xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metal Face/@comment-29408254-20170624044527
You know, this game just wouldn't be the same without Mumkhar/Metal Face. He works perfectly as something the player must strive for, find some way to beat him, find a way around his resistance to the Monado. The first encounter is awesome, as he remains silent the entire time, keeping you in suspense, showing slight bits of personality, such as wagging a finger, but not quite reveling him as something more than a machine. The next encounter comes just after the player beats Xord. The party is somber, but the player is elated to have gotten rid of such a powerful adversary. The party chats, as the player expects some more exposition to be dropped on them, but instead are greeted with Metal Face. This time, the metal menace wants to taunt you using his newly obtained voice, adding more to the theory likely forming in the players mind about faces being more then mere Mechon. This is further supported by how Xord gave some large hints before his death not five minutes ago. However, the party just beat Xord, and the player feels more confident about fighting Metal Face than before. However, this confidence is short lived as even with Dunban and Dickson by your side, you can't even scratch his paint. The Telethia pulls some Deus Ex Machina crap, but Shulk manages to cause a rather large wound to force Metal Face to flee. The next few times we see him are merely repairs and upgrades, which gives a reason as to why his level is raised from what it was at Colony 9. At Prison Island, he shocks the player by "killing" Zanza, removing a very powerful ally from them. But confidence fills the party as they saw a vision of harming Metal Face at this spot, but he not so surprisingly kicks their buts and murders the Emperor. Shuck uses this to gain the Monado II, and the player gets a chance to punish Metal Face, a way to vent their anger at everything not just he, but all other foes up to this point have put them through. The power is amazing. But that feeling is swept away after Fiora is shown to be alive. Just like that, you realize that they are people. Metal Face isn't that hard to guess, but, Xord was likely innocent. You killed a Homs. You next battle at Valak Mountain, where Mumkhar fights on foot, and in an epic duel with Dunban, you realize that Mumkhar is dead soon. He couldn't beat Dunban then, which means he stands no chance after they get stronger. But then Egil appears, filling in his role as an unbeatable foe. The party pursues Egil to Galahad, but first, Mumkhar must be finished. The player sees him, alone, waiting for them. The party, and player, get ready to finish this, but he uses the rest of the tricks he has up his sleeve, as determined as you to make this fight the last. He falls, despite his new toy and minions, but is shown mercy. The player, however, begs Dunban to finish him off, but in the end, it was his pride that got him killed. The player battles Egil at Galahad, where the Apocrypha cripples the Monado, giving the player similar feelings to the first battle against Metal Face. And at Fallen Arm, you see Black Wrekage, telling the player that it is finally over. Metal Face, I do not grieve for you, I feel no pity, nor do I hate you. I merely respect you, as you caused not only the party, but me, as a gamer, to grow. Fighting you was always, and will always, he something I look forward to, and if XC2 has an Antagonist who can make me simultaneously happy and sad to have overcome them half as well as you, then I will be greatly impressed.